La Guerre du Nord
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Il n'eut pas que les Champs de Pelenor et les Portes du Mordor. Les Elfes combattirent l'Ennemi à Dol Guldur. Mais là n'est pas leur histoire. C'est celle du combat désespéré des Hommes du Val et des Nains d'Erebor lorsque marcha sur eux 10 000 Orientaux envoyés par Sauron. Brand de Dale et Dàin d'Erebor sont seuls face à cette multitude. L'Ombre et la mort s'avancent sur le Val.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_ "Puis, il y environ un an, un messager se présenta à Dàin […] Et l'envoyé s'enquit instamment au sujet des hobbits […] A ces mots, nous fûmes grandement troublés, et nous ne fîmes aucune réponse. […] Les cœurs de nos chefs ont été lourds depuis cette nuit-là. Point n'était besoin de la voix cruelle du messager pour nous avertir de tout ce que ses paroles recélaient de menace et de tromperie […]_

_ Car l'Ombre croit et se rapproche. Nous apprenons que des messagers se sont présentés aussi devant le roi Brand, au Val, et que lui-même a peur. Nous craignions qu'il ne cède. Déjà, la guerre se prépare sur les marches orientales de son royaume. Si nous ne donnons aucune réponse, l'Ennemi pourrait pousser des Hommes sous sa férule à assaillir le roi Brand, et Dàin également." _

** Paroles de Gloïn au Conseil d'Elrond, Livre II, Chapitre II. **

**Extrait des pages 309-310 - ****_La fraternité de l'Anneau_****, JRR Tolkien, 2014.**

* * *

><p><strong>15 mars 3019<strong> - Ils approchent ! Ils sont des légions. Mandez un messager au roi Brand. L'ennemi est sur nous !

[…]

** 17 mars 3019** - Hélas ! Hélas ! Gloire aux morts ! Aux morts, gloire éternelle !...Retranchons-nous dans les murs, ils sont notre seul salut. Aux morts, adieux !

[…]

**18 mars 3019** - Ils sont massés aux pieds des portes, si nombreux que la vallée est noire et pourpre. Est-ce leurs peaux et leurs habits? Ou est-ce les corneilles et le sang ?

[…]

**25 mars 3019** - Ayons le courage d'une dernière charge. De Dol Guldur s'élève des sombres fumées pourtant porteuses d'espoir. L'Ennemi vacille ; allons, il est l'heure de combattre !

* * *

><p>Me voilà donc avec un nouveau projet. Il a un scénario pré-conçu celui-là. Je me propose d'écrire sur la guerre qui opposa au nord-est les Nains d'Erebor et les Hommes du Val, de Dale et d'Esgaroth, aux armées orientales que Sauron y envoya. La campagne se divise en deux grandes opérations : l'attaque sur Dale et le siège d'Erebor.<p>

Je ne veux pas me mettre seulement du côté des "gentils". Il ne faut pas oublier que les Orientaux sont des Hommes et non des Orcs. Chaque partie oscillera entre les POV de Bard II/ Brand (prince et roi de Dale) et entre les POV des personnages orientaux. Tous les personnages, ignorance des noms oblige, sont des OC hormis Brand, roi de Dale, Bard II, prince de Dale, Dàin, roi d'Erebor, Thorïn III, prince d'Erebor, et les Nains survivants de la compagnie de Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne. Il y a une grande part d'imagination dans la façon dont je vois le royaume de Dale et surtout les différents peuples des Orientaux.


	2. Chapitre I Bard- Arban

**Chapitre 1**

Bard se tenait accoudé aux pierres de la muraille septentrionale de Dale. Son regard détaillait la vallée et la roche grise de la Montagne mais il ne voyait ni l'herbe verdoyante ni les étendards chatoyants des Nains. Ses yeux erraient en de lointains temps, lorsque les flammes d'un dragon avaient dévasté ces régions, lorsque cet endroit qu'il fixait sans ciller était connu sous le nom de Désolation de Smaug, lorsque son glorieux aïeul éponyme avait abattu la bête d'une seule flèche et ramené richesse et prospérité aux Hommes du Val.

Bordan, son précepteur, ne s'était pas gêné de lui rappeler ce glorieux passé, lui rejetant au visage ce qu'il considérait comme du pur égoïsme enfantin. _Êtes-vous un prince, Bard, ou un gamin prétentieux ? N'insultez pas le nom qui est le votre !_ Tout cela parce qu'il avait osé rabaisser la philosophie si précieuse du vieil homme pour glorifier les arts militaires que lui enseignait Aldérich.

- Qu'importe ! bougonna le jeune homme en coinçant sa tête dans le creux de ses bras. Bard était un batelier avant d'être un héros. Je doute fort qu'il ait été attaché un tant soit peu à la philosophie.

- Ce n'est pas digne ! Un jeune homme tel que vous ne devrait pas marmonner dans les quelques poils de sa barbe.

Un sourd gémissement s'échappa de la forme prostrée. Tout sourire, un homme plus âgé, sans en être pour autant sorti de la fraîche jeunesse, s'arrêta à ses côtés. Bard releva un peu la tête pour le fusiller du regard.

-Me voilà à devoir subir une réprimande de la part de mon ami alors que déjà ploie sur mon dos l'ombre réprobatrice de mon maître.

-Allons, allons, ne soyez pas de si mauvaise mine, Altesse, dit Balion, fils de Galéon, intendant en chef de la cité, en appuyant son dos contre la muraille, le regard baissé sur le plus jeune.

-Sieur Bordan me tanne avec sa philosophie, tachant de me l'ingurgiter de force alors que tant mon esprit que mon corps la rejette, et tu viens à moi,_ ami_, tout en l'imitant alors que j'ai réussi à lui échapper. Ne feins pas un étonnement qui ne pourrait alors relever que d'une naïveté que tu es loin de posséder.

-Que son Altesse me pardonne, rit Balion en ébouriffant la tignasse emmêlée du jeune prince. Bard se dégagea de sa poigne et lui jeta un regard enflammé de colère. S'il aimait que le comportement de Balion n'ait pas changé au cours des années et de l'augmentation de leurs charges respectives, il en venait parfois à regretter la familiarité de son ami, pour vite la réclamer lorsque les courbettes saturaient son esprit.

A nouveau secoué de rire, ayant certainement suivi et compris le fil de ses pensées, Balion se redressa et s'éloigna en direction de la cour intérieure, sous le regard interloqué du prince.

-La leçon de sieur Aldérich se doit de commencer au quart de route du soleil du matin, mon prince, ni avant ni après. Hâtez-vous donc ou vous subirez les réprimandes d'un autre de vos maîtres.

Bard ne se le fit pas prier deux fois. En un bond, il fut aux devants de son ami, dévalant presque les marches deux à deux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne croisent les seigneurs Melchior fils de Ménélon et Endigard fils d'Anchiar. Aussitôt son pas se ralentit et il redressa le dos.

-Bien le bonjour, mon prince ! le salua chaleureusement Melchior. Vous rendez-vous à votre leçon d'escrime ?

-Oui-da, sire.

-Prenez garde à votre jeu de jambes, Altesse, le prévint Endigard. Sévère et austère, il faisait partie des grands aristocrates entourant le roi Brand depuis le début de son règne et dont certains, comme Endigard et Aldérich, avaient même servi les dernières années du roi Bàin. Au contraire, Melchior, seulement âgé d'une petite trentaine d'années, avait succédé à son père à la tête de la seigneurie de sa famille deux ans auparavant lorsqu'une maladie avait prématurément mis fin aux jours du seigneur Ménélon. Malgré son jeune âge, ses compétences tant martiales que politiques lui promettaient un avenir prometteur. Il se murmurait même que le roi Brand pensait à le faire entrer dans son conseil restreint dès la nouvelle année. Rumeurs de couloir ou information avérée, il n'en restait pas moins que Melchior et Endigard étaient souvent vus ensemble et tout un chacun savait qu'Endigard fils d'Anchiar s'occupait d'accorder ou non l'entrée d'un candidat dans le conseil restreint.

-Je ferai selon vos conseils, sieur Endigard.

Endigard acquiesça sèchement et, après une courbette respectueuse, les deux seigneurs reprirent leur toute. Bard attendit qu'ils furent hors de vue pour se tourner vers Balion.

-Mon jeu de jambes est-il si mauvais que cela ?

Balion lui tapa amicalement l'épaule et le prince grimaça. Si son ami éprouvait le besoin de le rassurer, c'est qu'Endigard ne se trompait pas.

-Le sieur Endigard est connu pour sa recherche de la perfection. L'éclat qui s'était allumé dans les yeux du prince n'y resta pas longtemps alors qu'il continuait : Mais vous devriez suivre ses conseils qui ne sont pas surfaits, je le crains. Maître Aldérich vous fait souvent remarquer une faiblesse concernant vos positions.

Bard hocha tristement la tête - il pensait avoir réussi à maîtriser un jeu de jambes suffisant - et ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la cour intérieure. Aldérich n'était pas patient et sa réputation de sévérité n'avait rien à envier à celle d'Endigard.

Si Aldérich se trouvait déjà dans la cour intérieure lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils n'étaient pas en retard et le maître d'armes ne leur dit rien. Il se contenta de leur ordonner avec sa parcimonie en mot habituelle de prendre une épée en bois et de commencer leurs échauffements. Bard s'y appliqua avec un profond sérieux. Après son coup d'éclat envers Bordan, éclat qui ne manquerait pas de remonter aux oreilles de son père, il avait intérêt à ne pas donner matière à lui reprocher dans le maniement des armes, qu'il avait glorifié au détriment de la philosophie.

Aldérich se rendit compte de son engagement plus poussé qu'à l'ordinaire et délaissa Balion pour venir s'occuper plus spécifiquement du prince. Le jeune sieur faisait montre d'une technique aussi originale qu'efficace et le maître d'armes savait l'importance de lui laisser la marge de perfectionner son art qui lui était propre. Balion fils de Galéon ne faisait jamais rien dans la simplicité.

-En garde, Altesse, dit-il en prenant une épée en bois sur le râtelier. Bard lui dédia d'abord de grands yeux étonnés puis un immense sourire trancha son visage et il se mit en position de garde.

-Vos jambes.

La joie du jeune homme fondit comme neige au soleil et Aldérich fronça les sourcils. Allons donc. Qu'arrivait-il donc à son élève ?

-Le sieur Endigard m'en a déjà fait la remarque. Maître Aldérich, dites-moi en quoi mon jeu de jambes n'est pas bon !

-Vous êtes trop incliné sur votre droite. Relevez la garde et déplacez un peu de votre poids sur votre gauche. Que vos deux flancs soient solides.

Balion raffermit sa prise sur son épée et son pied gauche se décala légèrement en retrait de son droit, lui donnant une impulsion qu'il n'avait pas jusqu'alors. Mais son flanc gauche était par trop exposé, la garde ne couvrant que la partie droite de son corps. Aldérich allait lui en faire part lorsque le prince s'en rendit compte par lui-même et déplaça sa garde de façon à être parfaitement couvert. Le maître d'armes sourit par-devers lui : le jeune prince n'avait même pas conscience des qualités martiales qu'il possédait. Souvent il n'arrivait à rien de très glorieux, se prenant par trop la tête de pensées encombrantes, mais parfois, comme en ce moment là, lorsqu'il se relâchait et laissait son inconscient prendre la relève, il révélait un don pour le maniement des armes qui ravissait l'âme d'Aldérich.

Il attaqua sans prévenir et le premier coup du prince fut empli de surprise. Aldérich le punit d'une taloche sur la tête. Aussitôt les assauts de Bard se firent moins hésitants et un véritable combat s'engagea pour se finir moins de deux minutes plus tard par la chute du prince au sol, l'épée du maître d'armes pressée contre sa gorge.

-Je me rends ! s'écria Bard entre deux souffles disparates. La poitrine d'Aldérich se soulevait calmement mais quelques gouttes de sueur perlant à son front indiquaient qu'il avait plus donné dans ce combat que dans les précédents. Bard en conçut de la fierté et la camoufla du mieux qu'il put. Aldérich ne fut pas dupe mais il n'avait pas le cœur à reprendre le prince. Il avait bien combattu.

-Si vous réussissez à maintenir vos sentiments sous clés, et ne plus attaquer comme un forcené lorsque le combat vous échappe, vous ferez un excellent guerrier, Altesse.

C'était le plus beau compliment que Bard pouvait recevoir.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, après s'être désaltérés et quelque peu lavés le visage et le cou, Bard et Balion se retrouvèrent à nouveau au sommet des murailles, cette-fois placés vers le sud-est, le regard tournés vers Esgaroth dont les étendards dansaient gaiement au vent.<p>

Après avoir vaincu le dragon, Bard Ier avait décidé de reconstruire Dale et de reprendre le trône de son aïeul, Galion. L'on était venu de tout le Val se rassembler à Dale sous son égide mais il n'avait jamais oublié la ville où il était né et avait grandi et qui s'était vue détruite par le dragon. Alors il avait donné une partie du trésor de la Montagne au Maître de Lacville, pensant que l'avenir joyeux qu'il entrevoyait serait à même de tenir les mauvais penchants de l'homme. Mais le bourgmestre s'en était allé avec l'argent et était mort quelque part dans les terres du Val encore désertes et désolées. Pourtant le nouveau Maître s'était avéré un homme de renom et Esgaroth avait pu renaître de ses cendres, profitant depuis lors des richesses s'écoulant de la Montagne vers la Forêt et de la Forêt vers la Montagne et passant par les deux villes des Hommes. Car depuis la terrible Bataille des Cinq Armées, l'amitié régnait entre les Hommes de Dale, les Nains d'Erebor et les Elfes de Mirkwook.

Ils restaient sans mot dire à apprécier la brise fraîche de ce midi de septembre. Balion était perdu dans ses pensées, une pipe finement ciselée en un puma rugissant - un cadeau qu'il avait reçu du Nain Gwalir fils de Gamïn dont il était proche - fumant doucement entre ses lèvres. Bard pouvait presque voir s'agiter devant lui les dessins et les plans, les esquisses et les schémas que son ami s'imaginait.

L'esprit de Balion lui échappait parfois. Aussi joyeux et malicieux qu'il pouvait l'être, le fils de Galéon devenait parfois distant et renfermé dans un monde que lui seul voyait ; un monde où il préparait avec soin chaque infime partie de sa vie. Ne pas être prêt, voilà ce qui terrifiait Balion fils de Galéon. Ne pas être prêt et laisser s'échapper des choses précieuses. Aussi précieuses qu'une mère qu'on adorait et qui était morte par manque de préparation, fauchée parmi les premières par une maladie virulente dont les médicaments étaient loin.

Bard savait que son ami se fustigeait encore de ce manque de préparation. Son père était l'intendant de la cité et lui son élève, formé à prendre sa relève. Aucun des deux ne se pardonnaient d'avoir failli à cette mission-ci. Et Bard savait également qu'il était inutile d'essayer de sortir Balion de ses pensées lorsqu'il était parti. Alors il le laissa tranquille et reporta son regard sur l'est, dériva le long du Celduin et se perdit à l'horizon. Bientôt la cloche de midi sonnerait et il devrait rejoindre son père pour un repas en compagnie des seigneurs présents à Dale même. Beaucoup avaient commencé à développer leurs seigneuries en dehors des murs à la fin du règne de Bard Ier.

Le jeune prince fixait paresseusement le paysage lorsqu'un nuage de poussière le réveilla de sa léthargie. Deux cavaliers approchaient à grande vitesse. Or des marchands ne voyageraient ni sans chariot ni avec tant de vélocité. Est-ce des messagers d'Esgaroth ou de la Forêt ? Bard n'arrivait pas à distinguer leurs armoires, s'ils en avaient ; les cavaliers étaient tout vêtus de noir et juchés sur des chevaux encore plus noirs. Leurs capuches relevées sur leurs têtes empêchaient le prince d'apercevoir la couleur ou la longueur de leurs cheveux.

Balion avait également aperçu les cavaliers et ses sourcils froncés indiquaient qu'il se posait les mêmes questions que son ami.

-Serait-ce des voyageurs ?

-Pourquoi donc sont-ils aussi pressés, je me le demande ? Ont-t-ils de quelconques ennemis aux trousses ?

Puis soudain un coup de vent fit claquer les longues capes, les rabattant en arrière, et le soleil luisit sur les armures. Une lueur de mauvais augure qui éclaira, au milieu d'un entrelacs de mailles argent et noire, le rouge d'un œil unique.

- Des serviteurs de Sauron, souffla Bard d'une petite voix, se retenant aux pierres pour ne pas tomber de saisissement. A ses côtés, Balion s'était arrêté de respirer avant de reprendre une respiration lourde de tensions. Sa pipe s'éteignait lentement dans sa main.

Les cavaliers s'approchaient de plus en plus de Dale et ils ne bougeaient pas, seulement immobiles à les regarder. L'un des cavaliers continua sa route vers Erebor mais l'autre s'arrêta devant les portes de Dale. Un violent frisson prit Bard qui se réveilla enfin de son immobilisme glacé.

-Il me faut prévenir mon père ! dit-il en fusant vers les marches. Balion secoua la tête et marmonna :

-Nous ne sommes pas prêts. Pas prêts pour la guerre.

Bard, arrêté par ses paroles, le regarda avec de grands yeux effrayés et n'attendit pas plus pour courir voir son père. Mais les gardes des portes de la salle du trône refusèrent de le laisser entrer, quand bien même se mit-il à crier qu'il devait parler au roi. Il s'entêtait au point de se débattre mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'une poigne connue le fit violemment reculer.

-Le roi désire être seul.

Aldérich le regardait avec des yeux noirs et réprobateurs. Bordan se tenait derrière lui, un air compatissant au visage, ce qui troubla assez le prince pour qu'il se calme et se laisse conduire par le maître d'armes vers une autre salle.

Balion les y rejoignit silencieusement et Bard se demanda où il était passé pendant qu'il s'accrochait avec les gardes. Il n'était pas resté planté sur les murailles tout de même ? L'air pâle de son ami l'inquiétait.

-Asseyez-vous tous les deux, leur ordonna Aldérich en forçant le prince à obtempérer lorsqu'il devint évidemment que son ordre peinait à être effectué. Balion se laissa couler dans un chaise puisqu'il ne s'y assit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Nous ne sommes pas prêts, répéta-t-il, la mine défaite. Les murailles ne sont pas assez épaisses. Il n'y a pas assez de soldats. Bien que les récoltes soient bonnes, le sol s'est remis avec peine du feu de Smaug. Elles ne seront pas suffisantes pour confectionner des stocks…Dale n'est pas prête à un siège.

Bordan posa un verre devant chacun des jeunes hommes et demanda d'une voix qui sonna fausse aux oreilles de Bard.

-Allons, allons, mon jeune ami. Qui parle de guerre ?

-Il y a un messager de Sauron qui est venu ! s'écria Bard en sautant de sa chaise, furieux devant la fausse indifférence de Bordan. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, ils avaient le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Aldérich le fit se rasseoir en le fusillant à nouveau du regard. Bard sentit la déception l'envahir. Dire que le maître d'armes l'avait félicité à peine quelques heures auparavant.

Un repas leur fut alors mené et ils mangèrent en silence, Bard se refusant à comprendre la raison de ce changement de programme. Peine perdue, il n'imaginait que trop bien son père en face du messager. _Seul _face à un messager de Sauron. Et s'il était venu le tuer ? Il n'osait y penser.

-Ce n'est pas le premier messager de l'Ennemi qui est venu, avoua soudain Aldérich en finissant de tremper son pain dans le jus de sa viande avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche. Bard se redressa vivement et plongea un regard troublé dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis.

-Que voulez-vous dire, maître ?

Aldérich soupira et repoussa son assiette loin de lui pour croiser ses mains sur la table.

-Le roi Dàin d'Erebor a déjà reçu la visite de deux envoyés, tous deux porteurs de promesses…et de menaces. Dàin a prévenu votre père depuis longtemps, Altesse, et nous attendions cette visite.

A cette annonce, Balion sembla se rasséréner et Bard retrouva son ami. Le voir perdre ses moyens lui avait fait plus peur qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

-Que demande l'Ennemi ? Il doit bien vouloir quelque chose de nous pour envoyer des messagers par deux fois chez les Nains et maintenant chez nous !

-Il désire des informations sur les Hobbits, répondit Aldérich en sortant sa pipe qu'il fourra d'herbes, alluma et porta à ses lèvres. Je ne saurai dire ce que sont ces créatures. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Il eu un être à porter un tel nom, murmura distraitement Bordan. Trois paires de yeux se tournèrent vers lui en une question muette. Le vieil homme se pencha vers eux, en sa pose de professeur.

-Lors de la Grande Bataille, lorsque Bard Ier tua le dragon et porta les armes contre Erebor avant de faire alliance avec les Nains pour combattre les légions de Gundabad, il eut un certain Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté, un membre du peuple des Hobbits, qui vola l'Arkenstone lui-même et l'amena à Bard Ier et le roi Thranduil de Mirkwook. Ainsi ils eurent une monnaie d'échange pour traiter avec Thorïn fils de Thraïn. Le Roi sous la Montagne a été si furieux qu'il aurait jeté ce Sacquet hors d'Erebor.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette histoire, remarqua Bard. Bordan le fusilla du regard et il sut que son éclat du matin n'était pas oublié par le vieil homme.

-Si vous écoutiez mieux mes leçons, Altesse, vous sauriez bien plus de choses ! Seules les mémoires du roi Bard Ier en personne parlent de ce Bilbon Sacquet. Les autres chroniqueurs l'ont oublié. Les Hobbits sont très discrets, parait-il.

-Que peut bien vouloir l'Ennemi à un cambrioleur ? se demanda Balion à voix haute, clairement dans l'incompréhension. Bard fronça les sourcils. En effet, Balion avait raison. Bilbon Sacquet ne lui apparaissait pas comme une personne d'importance ou de renom. Son nom n'était connu que par les érudits ! Il ne voyait pas quelle importance il pouvait revêtir pour l'Ennemi.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, trancha Aldérich, il s'avère que l'Ennemi désire des informations sur lui et que nous les détenons. A savoir si nous les lui livrerons, tournant le dos à nos vieilles alliances pour préserver ces terres et nos vies.

Bard frissonna en se rappelant que son père était seul.

* * *

><p>Le messager s'en repartit aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. La gaieté résonnait encore dans les rues de Dale dont le peuple n'avait pas encore conscience du danger qui pesait sur lui. Mais Bard ne se leurrait pas. Les nuages noirs qui venaient de la Montagne, promesse d'orage, reflétaient bien la situation actuelle. L'Ombre avançait vers eux et Bard ne savait pas ce que le futur leur réservait.<p>

Il devait parler à son père.

Sûr de cette décision, Bard quitta ses appartements, qu'il avait rejoint sous l'insistance d'Aldérich, et se dirigea vers le cabinet de son père. Certainement que le roi Brand ne s'était pas encore retiré dans ses appartements privés. Bard doutait que son père n'aille dormir cette nuit-ci.

Les couloirs étaient silencieux et plus noirs qu'à l'accoutumée. Ou était-ce lui qui se faisait des illusions ? Il n'avait rien de maléfique ici, au sein même du château du roi ; c'était juste son imagination qui était trop fertile. Son inquiétude s'infiltrait dedans et empoisonnait lentement son âme. Il devait vraiment parler avec son père.

Mais il fut une nouvelle fois arrêté par les gardes. Le cabinet de son père était gardé aussi drastiquement que la salle du trône. Il n'avait qu'une seule raison à cela : le roi s'entretenait avec son conseil restreint. Beaucoup plus calme et réfléchi que quelques heures auparavant, Bard salua respectueusement les gardes et alla s'adosser à un mur, décidé à attendre la fin de la réunion. Elle s'éternisa assez longtemps pour qu'il se sente somnoler, tant et si bien d'ailleurs que l'un des gardes s'approcha de lui et le retint avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

-Vous devriez aller vous coucher, Altesse, lui murmura-t-il en le remettant d'aplomb. Vous semblez harassé. Sa Majesté ne sortira pas de sitôt de son cabinet.

-Ce dont j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec mon père ne peut souffrir un tel délai !

-Je vous crois volontiers, Altesse, mais il en est ainsi. Vous ne pouvez voir le roi séance tenante. Il va vous falloir patienter et vous serez mieux dans votre couche que debout dans le couloir.

Bard expira fortement, sentit sa fatigue qui s'infiltrait jusqu'à ses os, comprit son esprit las de tourmente et acquiesça faiblement.

-Bonne soirée, messieurs, dit-il en s'en retournant. Que la nuit ne soit pas trop longue pour vous.

Il entendit à peine leurs remerciements chuchotés et déambula jusqu'à ses appartements. Arrivé devant, il hésita, la main sur la poignée. Il n'avait guère envie de retrouver le silence étouffant de sa chambre.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le souvenir de l'étreinte de sa mère lui revint et il étouffa un sanglot, refusant d'ajouter cette affliction-ci aux tourments qui l'agitaient déjà. Elle lui manquait tant parfois. Mais la reine Sigrid, depuis toujours d'une constitution fragile, n'avait pas survécu à sa deuxième grossesse. Elle était morte en couche et l'enfant avec elle. Bard avait d'abord haï cet enfant qui lui avait volé sa mère puis il avait réalisé qu'il n'aurait jamais de petite sœur ou de petit frère et ne s'en était désolé que plus.

Bard ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il avait fallu qu'il y repense. L'Ombre pesait vraiment sur lui depuis qu'il avait vu le messager de Sauron. Il espérait que ce n'était pas le prélude à des malheurs plus grands que de simples réminiscences du passé.

Il se détourna de ses appartements et alla frapper à la porte des suites consacrées à Galéon et sa famille. Sans aucun doute, membre du conseil restreint, était-il avec le roi. Mais Balion devait encore être réveillé. Il apercevait la lueur d'une bougie sous le pas de la porte. Pourtant son ami mit du temps à venir lui ouvrir et, quand il le fit enfin, il le découvrit hagard et hirsute.

-T'aurais-je réveillé ? chuchota Bard, la pique de la culpabilité se frayant un chemin en lui. Il avait supposé que son ami avait autant de mal que lui à trouver le sommeil et voilà qu'il venait de l'en sortir. Mais Balion agita la main en un signe négatif.

-Je m'étais juste assoupi sur mes feuillets et mes notes. Vous m'aurez évité un torticolis, Altesse… Qui a-t-il ? Est-ce le sommeil qui vous fuit ? Vous êtes un peu trop vieux pour venir réclamer un câlin.

Le sourire taquin était de sourire et Bard en conçut une telle joie qu'il en oublia de longues secondes de riposter à l'attaque. Le regard de Balion se teinta de questionnement et il reprit sa contenance.

-Je ne cherche pas le réconfort d'un gamin. Mais la discussion sensée de deux adultes. Nous ne pouvons dormir ni l'un ni l'autre et je ne peux voir mon père avant demain.

-Soyez le bienvenue, Altesse, dit Balion en dégageant l'entrée. Entrez donc.

La chambre de Balion était encombrée de livres, de plans et de feuillets dans un bazar organisé. Le fils de l'intendant rangea rapidement les parchemins solitaires, libérant la table, et invita Bard à y prendre place.

-De l'eau de vie, Altesse ? demanda-t-il malicieusement et Bard lui sourit en réponse. Sans attendre d'autre réponse, Balion sortit deux verres et une vieille bouteille qui devait dater de la jeunesse de Gaélon. Devant le regard dubitatif du prince, Balion laissa échapper un rire bref.

-Cela risque d'être un peu fort, il est vrai.

La prédiction de Balion s'avéra juste et Bard abandonna bien vite l'idée de prendre un autre verre. Le premier avait déjà rendu sa gorge en flammes et son esprit quelque peu embrumé. Balion se leva pour aller ranger la bouteille d'eau de vie, à laquelle ils n'avaient en fait que peu touché, et revint s'asseoir en allumant sa pipe. La forme rugissante du puma semblait danser par ombres sur le mur d'en face.

-Que penses-tu que les Nains feront ? S'ils ont déjà reçu des envoyés et que d'autres messagers s'en viennent, c'est que Dàin n'a rien répondu au Mordor.

-Les Nains vivent plus longtemps que les Hommes et leurs mémoires embrassent trois de nos générations. Le roi Dàin doit espérer gagner du temps pour aviser de la suite de ses actions. Erebor tiendra mieux que Dale un siège mais je ne sais si les Nains sauraient faire face, seuls, aux armées que le Mordor enverra en cas de refus.

-Quand crois-tu que la guerre aura lieu, si tant qu'elle ait lieu ?

-La guerre viendra, Altesse, car l'Ombre est déjà là. Toutefois, si Sauron oscille entre promesses et menaces, et n'ordonne pas tout simplement, c'est qu'il n'a pas encore retrouvé assez de puissance pour nous faire plier à sa volonté par les armes.

Bard soupira et sortit prendre l'air sur le balcon. Les étoiles brillaient faiblement et l'air était frais. Bientôt viendraient les premières neiges et le sol se recouvrirait de glace et de verglas. L'hiver protégerait le Val d'une guerre. Il ne restait pas assez de beaux jours pour que Sauron soit prêt à les attaquer avant la fin du mois de novembre.

-Il viendra lors de la prochaine belle saison.

-Oui-da, mon prince.

* * *

><p>0oooo0<p>

* * *

><p>Arban fils de Dzurhan était le plus heureux des hommes en ce jour où il liait sa vie à la belle Yisn fille d'Hzurn. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux de la soirée depuis qu'elle était apparue dans sa robe colorée, à peine l'avait-il laissée s'enfuir de ses bras depuis qu'on les avait enfin déclarés compagnon et campagne. Ses amis se gaussaient autour de lui et leurs voix alcoolisées charriaient de gentilles moqueries qu'il laissait couler sans répondre. Yisn était belle, elle dansait pour lui, et il vivrait pour elle. En cet instant, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour lui.<p>

Sur le trône dressé dehors pour l'occasion, Dzurhan, son père, le roi des Variag d'Ubesèch, regardait la fête de son éternel air paternaliste, un large sourire aux lèvres. Arban ne s'en réjouissait que plus. Son père avait été sombre depuis quelques semaines et aucune de ses questions n'avait reçu de réponse. Ce rejet l'avait blessé jusqu'à ce que son père ne lui dise de ne pas assombrir son esprit à la veille d'un mariage qu'il attendait depuis des années. Arban avait obéi tout en se promettant de revenir à la charge sitôt son euphorie passée.

Mais il n'en eut jamais le temps.

Soudain les trompettes des guetteurs se mirent à sonner et les réjouissances de la fête se turent pour les écouter. Elles n'annonçaient pas la guerre mais des invités importants qui n'amenaient pourtant guère de bonnes nouvelles. C'étaient là les trompettes annonçant l'arrivée de hérauts du Grand Œil.

Le roi Dzurhan se leva de son trône pour accueillir les cavaliers qui venaient de faire irruption sur la grande place d'Ubesèch. L'homme en tête, Arban le connaissait. Il s'agissait d'Emalcar, un prêtre formé à Amu Khand, un fanatique qui considérait le Grand Œil, Sauron le Puissant, comme un dieu vivant. Arban ne savait pas si Sauron était réellement un dieu mais sa voix était des ordres ici, au Khand, et plus largement dans les pays à l'Est du Mordor.

-Bienvenue, ô hérauts du Grand Œil ! Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir en notre belle ville d'Ubesèch.

Emalcar renifla, méprisant, et toisa le roi Dzurhan de toute la hauteur de son cheval. Autour de lui, les guerriers variags se raidirent, prêts à bondir sur lui, trop ivres pour penser aux conséquences de leurs actes. A ses côtés, Yisn lui agrippa le bras avec force et lui murmura aux oreilles:

-Il faut les empêcher de déclencher une rixe. Rien ne bon n'arrivera à défier le Mordor.

-Ils n'agiront pas sans l'ordre de mon père, répondit Arban sur le même ton. Pourtant il envoya un léger signal à son second et ami, le rusé Kharzdhan, pour qu'il se tienne prêt à retenir le moindre geste belliqueux. A part des grondements et des yeux haineux, il n'eut pourtant pas de trouble. La peur du Grand Œil et leur fidélité à leur roi maintenaient les guerriers en place.

Sur son cheval, indifférent à l'agitation qu'il déclenchait, Emalcar tira un parchemin roulé de sa tunique et le déplia pour le lire à voix haute :

-En vertu des serments prêtés par les peuples de l'Est à Sauron le Puissant, le Grand Œil, seigneur du Mordor et roi de tous les royaumes de la Terre du Milieu, tous les seigneurs, rois, satrapes, chefs de clan, de guildes ou de bourgades doivent préparer tous les jeunes hommes de dix-huit hivers jusqu'à tous les hommes mûrs de cinquante hivers à la guerre contre les rebelles de l'Ouest et du Nord, à savoir les royaumes des Hommes, le Gondor, le Rohan et le Val, les royaumes des Nains, Erebor, les Monts de Fer et les Montagnes Bleues, les royaumes des Elfes, Mirkwook, la Lothlorièn, Fondcombe et les Havres Gris. S'il s'en trouve pour résister, ils seront nommés des rebelles, Sauron le Grand ne fera montre d'aucune pitié et agira en conséquence. Les armées promises au Grand Œil doivent être prêtes au combat d'ici le printemps prochain.

-Nous ne pouvons envoyer autant d'hommes au Mordor ! s'écria Dzurhan, horrifié par les conditions demandées. Mon peuple périra de faim si tous les hommes partent au front.

Un froid sourire étira les lèvres de son vis-à-vis et Emalcar reprit comme s'il n'avait pas été coupé :

-Dans sa mansuétude, Sauron le Grand octroie à ses fidèles serviteurs le droit de payer dix pièces d'or par homme qui n'ira pas combattre en son nom.

Le visage du roi devint gris. La somme demandée n'était pas surfaite. Sauron allait priver Ubesèch à la fois de sa population masculine et de sa richesse accumulée au fil des ans par de prudents échanges commerciaux. Emalcar lui sourit une dernière fois, toujours aussi froid, et fit volter son cheval pour s'en repartir dans le fracas dans lequel il était venu, son escorte à sa suite. Derrière lui, il laissait une ville morne et silencieuse, loin, très loin de la joie qu'elle éprouvait avant son arrivée.

Arban fut le premier à sortir de l'immobilisme glacé dans lequel ils étaient tombés et se précipita vers son père pour l'aider à se rasseoir sur son trône. Le vieil homme allait fêter son cinquante-cinquième hiver cette saison-ci et le Variag s'en réjouit. Aussi droit et altier que pouvait l'être le roi Dzurhan, sa santé déclinante ne lui permettait plus de chevaucher au devant de l'ennemi. Le cœur d'Arban se serra de douleur. Il était de son devoir de remplacer son père et de mener leur armée. Il venait de se marier et déjà devait-il se préparer à quitter sa jeune épouse pour partir en une guerre qu'il ne désirait en aucune façon. Mais il n'était pas assez égoïste pour mener la colère du Grand Œil sur son peuple ou envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.

Son père le repoussa doucement et se redressa, surmontant la foule assemblée de ses yeux remplis de sagesse douloureuse.

-Que tous rentrent chez eux ! clama-t-il en se revêtant de son long manteau. Demain, vous saurez ce qu'il convient de faire. Pour ce soir, oubliez cette ombre et profitez de la vie !

Les Variags s'en repartirent par petits groupes remplis de murmures d'épouvante et de marmonnements coléreux. Arban les dévisagea avec tristesse. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé son mariage se terminer ainsi.

-Je me désole, mon fils, de ne pas pouvoir t'enjoindre le même ordre. Que ta douce Yisn rejoigne votre demeure. Il nous faut parler.

-Il en sera fait ainsi, père.

Yisn se résigna à rentrer seule. Elle était une femme forte, née parmi les chevaux et les plaines sans fin du Khand, venue à Ubesèch lorsque la fortune y avait poussé son père. Hzurn était mort tôt, s'étant pris un coup de sabot lors d'un incident malheureux, et Yisn avait pris les rênes de l'entreprise familiale avant de choisir elle-même d'épouser le prince Arban qui la pourchassait de sa cour. Elle s'y connaissait en politique et elle savait que Dzurhan n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir aux ordres du Mordor.

-Parlez au roi de mes contacts avec le seigneur de guerre Xérès des Wainriders, Arban, lui dit-elle avant de partir. Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs et d'histoires folles sur les royaumes humains d'au-delà les cartes mais je peux assurer que Xérès est riche et qu'il aime la guerre.

-Vos conseils seront transmis, Yisn.

Elle acquiesça et s'en partit à grands pas. Arban la regarda s'éloigner, gravant dans son esprit les couleurs éclatantes de sa robe dansant sous le roulement de ses hanches. Aurait-il l'occasion de la revoir si belle ? La guerre se rapprochait et, avec elle, la mort rôdait près de lui.

Sans plus tarder, il rejoignit son père dans le palais de la ville et il le retrouva plongé sur des cartes de l'Ouest. Certainement cherchait-il à deviner quel ennemi le Mordor les enverrait combattre. Un bon général se devait de connaître son ennemi, ses forces et ses faiblesses, le terrain où il avait l'avantage, celui où il était désavantagé.

-Yisn nous conseille de demander de l'aide au seigneur de guerre Xérès, dit-il en rentrant dans la pièce. Dzurhan leva un regard surpris sur lui ; regard qui s'enflamma d'espérance après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Cet homme influent possède en effet beaucoup d'or et son amour pour les chevaux est grand. Nous pourrions obtenir assez d'argent pour payer les dix pièces d'or demandés par le Mordor, au moins pour la moitié de nos hommes, les plus jeunes et les plus vieux.

-Le Grand Œil lui demandera également des hommes.

-Mais Xérès règne sur une grande province qui s'étend au-delà de nos cartes et Qermez n'est qu'une infime portion du territoire gouverné par son supérieur, le Roi des rois de l'Est. Même Sauron le Puissant doit négocier avec les Wainriders lorsqu'ils sont à l'aune de leur puissance.

-Et quel est l'état de cette puissance, aujourd'hui, père ?

Dzurhan grimaça et poussa un soupir.

-Bien faible je le crains car Xérès règne en roi et non en seigneur de guerre sur ses terres depuis de longues années et le Roi des rois n'a pas réagi. De grandes dissensions doivent agiter la cour royale, permettant aux seigneurs de prendre plus de marge dans leur gouvernement.

-Alors Xérès devra se soumettre et il enverra des hommes au Mordor. Sans l'appui du Roi des rois, il serait de la folie d'exposer Qermez à la colère du Grand Œil.

-Je me demande si Sauron prendra le risque de s'allier aux fiers Wainriders, si prompts à agir pour leur seule cause, sans vraiment le craindre.

-Leur aide serait pourtant inestimable ! Leurs chars sont redoutables au combat.

-Ils nous seront inutiles si l'on nous envoie dans les montagnes, argua Dzurhan en pointant le Val du doigt. Nous sommes au nord. Je peux sans doute penser sans me tromper que Sauron enverra les Haradhrims, les Corsaires et les Khandiens du sud vers le Gondor, et peut-être le Rohan. Quant à nous, il nous dirigera plutôt vers le Rohan et vers le nord, vers Dale et Esgaroth. Les chars des Wainriders ne nous seraient guère utiles alors.

-Pourtant ils ont terrorisé le Rohan et le Gondor pendant de longues années avant d'être vaincu et renvoyé à l'Est.

-Certes, reconnut Dzurhan. Quel est le fond de ta pensée, fils ?

-D'après Yisn, Xérès de Qermez aime la guerre. Ses chariots sont solides et rapides et ses chars puissants et mobiles. Ils seront de bons alliés.

Dzurhan se mit à caresser sa barbe, plongé en pleine réflexion. Arban attendit en silence qu'il reprenne la parole.

-Je vais te confier une centaine de chevaux, les meilleurs que nous ayons et qui ne sont pas déjà attribués à un guerrier. Tu iras les vendre pour quinze pièces d'or par tête à Xérès, en espérant qu'il soit à Obamarl qui n'est qu'à quelques jours de voyage. Il refusera de les acheter à ce prix-là. Après d'âpres négociations, il te faudra descendre le prix, pas moins de dix pièces d'or ; en compensation, tu lui demanderas de l'aide dans la guerre.

-Entendu, père. Je ferai ainsi.

* * *

><p>Yisn avait insisté pour l'accompagner jusqu'à Obamarl. Après tout, plus de la moitié des chevaux qu'il amenait à Xérès appartenait à ses haras et elle connaissait personnellement le seigneur de guerre pour avoir déjà traité avec lui par le passé. Sur la route, Arban lui demanda ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire sur lui. Elle lui peignit le portrait d'un homme enflammé, parfois cruel dans ses colères mais le plus souvent rusé et enthousiaste, un savant mélange de prudence et de témérité. En somme, un meneur d'hommes charismatique qui n'aimait pas se faire rabaisser. Il aimait sa puissance et la savait forte.<p>

Ils avaient craint de ne pas trouver Xérès à Obamarl. La cité était proche du Mordor et de la frontière avec le Khand. Le seigneur de guerre préférait séjourner plus au nord, au centre de ses terres, dans la glorieuse cité de Masthand, sous la mer de Rhûn, telle que la nommait les peuples de l'Ouest. En vérité, Arban se savait pas si Masthand était si glorieuse que cela. Il ne l'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux et seules des rumeurs circulaient à son propos. Des rumeurs parlant de toits couverts d'or et d'une cité sans pauvre. Des sornettes, selon le prince d'Ubesèch.

Xérès se trouvait bel et bien à Obamarl qu'il avait rejoint depuis le début du printemps et au sein de laquelle il s'apprêtait à passer l'hiver.

-Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, lui avoua Yisn, le front plissé d'inquiétude. Xérès préfère le climat doux que la proximité de la mer de Rhûn amène à Masthand.

-Supposons qu'il n'a pas pu s'en retourner à Masthand à temps. D'ici qu'il la rejoigne, l'hiver sera là et les températures ont tendance à chuter lorsque l'on remonte vers le nord du Rhûn. Etrange province que ce Xérès gouverne. Elle est si grande que différents climats s'y côtoient.

-Etrange homme qu'est Xérès de Qermez.

Arban ne put trouver une répartie. Ils venaient de franchir la colline les séparant d'Obamarl et la voix le manquait à la vue de la cité. Une multitude d'étendards flottaient aux sommets de ses hautes murailles qui scintillaient sous le soleil. Un soleil qui se reflétait sur l'or et le bronze en les formes rugissantes et mugissantes de lions et de taureaux géants.

-Bienvenue dans le luxe ostentatoire des hommes du Roi des rois, s'amusa Yisn. Les camps fortifiés que les Wainriders montent lorsqu'ils vont en guerre ne sont que des habitats provisoires. Mais Obamarl n'était pas aussi reluisante la dernière fois que je suis venue, il y a déjà cinq années. Le pouvoir du seigneur de guerre Xérès a cru ; tout comme sa richesse.

-Ne faisons pas attendre un tel homme.

D'une talonnade, ils firent reprendre leur route à leurs chevaux. Des gardes vinrent à eux avant qu'ils n'atteignent les portes.

-Halte ! Qu'est-ce donc que ces chevaux ?

-Un échange pour votre seigneur, Xérès de Qermez, de la part des Variag d'Ubesèch.

Les gardes échangèrent des regards dubitatifs mais Arban pouvait lire la convoitise dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils les posaient sur les chevaux. Un instant, il eut peur qu'ils ne décident de les tuer et de voler les bêtes. Son escorte était réduite à sa seule garde personnelle de dix hommes, commandée par Kharzdhan. Mais Yisn s'avança et dit :

-Allez rapporter à votre maître qu'Yisn d'Ubesèch est venue avec des chevaux. Obéissez donc! Xérès de Qermez n'est pas un homme patient.

Elle était si ferme et autoritaire que l'un des gardes fit sèchement demi-tour et repartit au galop vers la cité. Yisn dédia un discret sourire à son mari qui la regardait avec déférence. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour voir galoper vers eux un homme aux cheveux de feu monté sur un puissant étalon noir.

Il arrêta sa monture près d'eux et posa un regard mordoré sur la centaine de chevaux que la petite troupe de Variag entourait. Arban lut dans ses yeux qu'il était satisfait par ce qu'il voyait.

-Que l'on amène des tentes et de la victuaille ! clama Xérès de Qermez.

* * *

><p>Arban avait d'abord était convié à partager une coupe de vin épicé avec le seigneur de guerre , en un gage d'amitié et de respect, puis toute la troupe variague avait été invitée à un banquet monté avec une hâte et une précision extrême pendant ces premières salutations. Arban ne cessait d'être étonné et impressionné par les coutumes de ce peuple.<p>

De près, Xérès était encore plus imposant. Arban ne lui donnait pas quarante ans, plutôt un milieu de trentaine, mais il se dégageait de lui une force animale qui imprégnait l'air qui l'entourait. Il se rappela ce qu'Yisn lui avait dit plus tôt : _Il est puissant, et il le sait_.

-Je m'interroge, mon ami, lui dit soudain le seigneur de guerre, sa voix veloutée interrompant son babillage faussement amical pour se teinter de la sévérité du marchand, pour quelles raisons le roi Dzurhan m'envoie-t-il cent chevaux aussi beaux et racés ?

-Pour vous les vendre, seigneur.

-Et à combien s'élèverait leur prix ? s'enquit Xérès en attrapant distraitement une cuisse de poulet. Arban ne se laissa pas duper. L'homme était plus que jamais concentré.

-Quinze pièces d'or par tête.

Toute amabilité quitta le visage du seigneur de guerre qui reposa l'os à moitié rongé pour le dévisager froidement.

-Et si nous passions directement au vif du sujet ? Je n'aime pas attendre. Vous ne pouvez décemment pas venir jusqu'ici me vendre vos chevaux aussi chers alors que Sauron vous presse.

Arban retint à grand peine son sursaut. Xérès _savait_. Le seigneur de guerre continua sans se soucier de l'absence de réponse.

-Vous voulez les vendre à dix pièces d'or pour payer le Grand Œil contre l'assurance que certains de vos hommes n'aillent pas à la guerre. Je conçois vos craintes : Ubesèch est une petite cité et il lui faut des hommes pour travailler les champs et s'occuper des haras. Je suis prêt à payer ces chevaux pour dix pièces d'or.

Le prince variag décida qu'il valait mieux attaquer de front plutôt que se perdre en de vaines tournures que Xérès avait avoué détester.

-Vous me mettez dans l'embarras, seigneur, en acceptant aussi vite. Il me fallait négocier avec vous.

-Vous voulez également une alliance, n'est-il pas ?

-Oui-da, seigneur. Vos chariots et vos chars ne seraient pas de trop dans une telle expédition et nos chevaux sont les meilleurs que vous pourrez trouver à l'Est du Mordor.

-Mais vous m'en vendez une centaine. Ai-je vraiment besoin de votre aide ?

Arban se sentit geler sur sa chaise. Le redoutable Xérès menait la danse et il ne connaissait pas la chorégraphie. Il avançait à l'aveugle.

-Votre armée compte bien plus que cent hommes, seigneur.

A sa grande surprise, Xérès éclata d'un rire sincère et lui tapa amicalement dans le dos.

-Je vous aime bien, Arban d'Ubesèch ! Vous me flattez tout en restant dans la vérité, évitant à mes oreilles de fausses flagorneries. Je vais être franc avec vous.

Il se pencha en avant et fit signe au Variag d'en faire de même. Ainsi à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il chuchota :

-Je me trouve dans une fâcheuse situation. A l'Est, le Roi des roi s'est affaibli du fait de l'action de deux hommes se faisant appeler les Mages Bleus qui amènent désordre et dissension. J'en ai profité pour grignoter peu à peu le pouvoir de mon seigneur ici, à Qermez, que je gouverne en plein nom désormais. Mais ma puissance indispose Sauron. Entre le Roi des rois à l'Est et le Grand Œil à l'Ouest, je ne peux me retrouver en conflit. Il me faut m'allier avec l'un d'entre eux ; j'ai choisi le plus puissant.

-Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes allié à Sauron ?

-Oui-da et c'est là la raison de ma présence à Obamarl. Le Grand Œil m'a convoqué au Mordor. Il me réclame mille cavaliers, cinq-cents chars, mille fantassins, cinq-cents charriots de transport et cinq-cents archers. Je mènerai moi-même cette armée. Sans en douter, mes parents des Balchoth m'enverront mille de leurs guerriers. Voyez-vous le problème ?

-Votre armée est déséquilibrée, seigneur. Mille-cinq-cents unités mobiles seulement pour deux-mille-cinq-cents unités à pied. Votre cavalerie manque de force.

-Exactement. Et voilà qu'un prince variag vient à moi pour me fournir l'alliance qu'il me manquait. Dzurhan est un roi visionnaire car je doute qu'il vous ait envoyé ici sans au moins supposer ma situation.

Arban n'avait rien su d'un tel plan mais il ressemblait bien à son père.

-Combien de cavaliers viendront d'Ubesèch ?

-Cinq-cents des plus formés de la ville elle-même. Nos alliés-sujets des environs devraient nous fournir encore cinq-cents hommes.

-Ensemble nous formons donc une armée de deux-mille-cinq-cents fantassins et de deux- mille unités mobiles. Et ce ne sera qu'une infime partie de l'armée qui marchera vers notre ennemi. D'autres peuplades du Khand et des Balchoth devraient venir nous rejoindre, avec leur lot de rancœurs. Mais nous, nous resterons unis dans l'adversité.

Xérès se redressa et leva une coupe de vin en direction d'Arban.

-Scellons donc notre alliance, mon ami !

Le seigneur de guerre but la moitié de la coupe avant de la passer au Variag. Arban n'hésita pas une seule seconde et finit la coupe jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

* * *

><p><span>Note sur les noms :<span>

-Ubesèch, Obamarl et Masthand sont des villes trouvées sur des cartes.

-Qermez est issu du persan et signifie "rouge".

-Xérès est inspiré de noms perses (c.f. Xerxès ou Artaxerxès - et non d'un vin d'Andalousie, je viens de m'en rendre compte x3).

-Tous les noms des Variags sont inspirés des chiffres mongols, tels qu'ils le sont déjà dans mon autre fanfic _Le Seigneur des Anneaux : Peuplades de l'Est_.

-Tous les noms des Hommes du Val sont issus de mon imagination, ou de noms que j'ai entendu quelque part.

-Tous les noms des Nains sont créés à partir des sonorités des noms connus.


End file.
